Blade: The Return
by Erin Scott
Summary: Blade finds the grand-daughter of Deacon Frost,who is being hunted for a mysterious reason, and not only that, someone else is back. R & R DAGNABIT!
1. Devi

Blade: The Return  
  
He remembered being alive. The way food tasted, the way a good wine tickled his tongue and slid down his throat in the most pleasurable way. But he remembered being dead as well. But not the kind of dead everyone associated with when they spoke and though of that word. His memories were of being dead, but being alive too. He remembered having blood in veins, but it never flowed. The blood wasn't his, but other humans. And he killed them. Killed them for the warmth that flowed through their body, warmth that absorbed him as his throat swallowed and convulsed in the absolute pleasure of the blood that filled his mouth almost too fast to handle. But he knew he couldn't suffocate, he knew he wouldn't get a headache because he couldn't die, and he couldn't feel anymore. Only the warmth that filled him when he fed.  
And, as his mind slowly returned to him, he remembered Blade. La Magra. How he had become the strongest vampire in the world, a "fucking hurricane," and Blade. Blade, the Daywalker, the half man, half vampire that had ruined his plans. He thought he had won, thought that the Daywalker had been defeated, when Blade pulled some scientific trick, something blue in a syringe, and he had stabbed him with them, injected his immortal body with it .And he had laughed, laughed knowing that it wouldn't hurt him. But it did. His body had expanded and exploded, exploded in thousands of tiny little pieces.  
But now, his body was coming back together, piece by piece. He felt like himself again, felt his body regroup and push back together. He was immortal, and although the explosion had put a damper on his plans, it had only slowed him down, not stopped him.  
Suddenly, he could move his fingers, his toes. He lifted his arms, his legs, and realized that he was lying on the ground. The ground of the temple that he had died in. He let out a sharp, barking laugh and realized something that was even more sweeter than being able to move. Deacon Frost was back. And he was going to kill Blade.  
  
Blade sat at the metal table, his palms flat against it, his eyes closed. He was trying to concentrate, but it wasn't working. Whistler was trying to tell him something, but for some reason today, he really didn't want to hear it. "....So I asked her what was wrong, and she just ran. I tell ya, there was something about that girl. Something that reminded me of someone else and I...." Whistler looked at Blade, noticing the complete blank look on his face. "Got something on yer mind kid?" Blade turned his head slowly to Whistler and gave him a slow, menacing grin. It didn't frighten the old man, for he'd seen it so many times before. "Nothing. I'd just rather go out and kill vampires then sit here and listen to you talk about your day.....old man." Whistler grabbed a bag off the floor and tossed towards the direction of the table. It slid across it, landing to the side of Blade's forearm. "And what's this?" "A bag of supplies. Knock yer self out." Whistler said and moved to go work on something, anything, he really didn't care. Blade grabbed the bag and stood, moving to his car.  
  
Deacon could see, feel, think, move, all over again. He strolled down the street, wearing a pair of baggy jeans and a tank top he had stolen from some man off the street after feeding off him. He didn't like the style at all, and was moving towards a store to get it. But, something was troubling him. There was something pounding in his body, and he didn't know what it was. It was starting to bother him, but he decided to ignore it, going to find some better clothes for himself, and hoping to find a pair of shoes that would actually fit him. The man he had stolen from wore a size six. Tiny feet, Deacon thought, what else does that mean? He smirked and continue down the street.  
  
Blade drove down the road, a bit faster than normal. The bag Whistler had given him rested on the seat next to him, and he gazed over at it. He hadn't even bothered to see what was inside yet, hopefully something useful. He looked back to the road, and something in a dark alley caught his eye. He saw movement, about four or five people doing something, something suspicious. He pulled up the side of the road, climbing out of his car and unzipping the bag. He saw a bunch of garlic syringes and raised an eyebrow, reaching down a bit farther, and grabbing a gun. He grinned when he saw it and held it in one hand, throwing the bag back into the car and shutting the door softly. He moved around, pressing himself close against the wall, bracing himself for a fight.  
  
She lay in a fetal position on the ground, shuddering. Bite marks all along her body brought a tingling pain every few seconds. On her stomach, above her left breast, on her calves, and on her shoulder, they bleed profusely and throbbed like no other. The five men surrounding her were laughing, their intentions quite extreme, quite wrong. One reached down and gripped her shirt, yanking her upwards off the ground, his face close to her. His voice came out in a growl, his canine's extremely sharp, spackles of blood ruining the complete white of his teeth. Her blood. She struggled against his grip, shaking. "Listen here, girly. You have something we want, so, the logical solution to this problem is for you to give to it us." She kicked her legs, but her feet were at least 2 feet off the ground. "Please...I don't know what you want...I can't help you." They all laughed and the one holding her threw her against the wall. Her back, luckily, connected with wall before her head, absorbing the majority of the blow. It still hurt, but she wasn't unconscious. She winced in pain and opened her eyes slowly, looking at the men in front of her. "What do you want from me? What do I have?" "Frost." One said softly and she looked to him. "Frost? What....I...I don't know what you're talking about." She said in a frightened voice, shaking still. "Deacon Frost....his blood runs through your veins, girly." The big one hissed and her eyes went slightly wide. "That's....my...." She decided not to say it, shaking her head. "What? WHAT, GIRLY?" "My grandfather's name was Deacon Frost." She said softly, nibbling at her lip. When he lifted her head again, she saw the smiles that were on all the men's faces. "That's right, girly." He reached down and gripped her shirt again, lifting her head up and pushing her back against the wall. She winced when the bruises from her previous hit against the brick had caused. "And we need your blood. Deacon needs your blood." "You've already got my blood, and besides, he's dead." She said and they all laughed again.  
"He's not dead. Only....in a rock and a hard place right now, that's all, chicky-poo." He smiled, but it slowly faded away. His mouth formed into the shape of an o, and his body slowly faded away to ashes, dropping to the ground in a pile. She fell to the ground, her tailbone smacking against the pavement. She let out a shriek of pain, wincing. She thought for sure it was broken, but wasn't going to say a word. The sound of gunshots rang around her, and every last one of the men disintegrated and fell to the ground.  
She pressed herself against the wall, breathing hard, the pain of all her injuries rushing to her in an explosion of pain. She gasped out loudly and heard footsteps moving towards her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see a man in front of her. He flashed a grim smile and lifted her, putting her over his shoulder.  
She didn't have time to argue, this man had just saved her. She wasn't going to argue with him. But, even if she wanted to, it would have been impossible. She felt herself black out and slip into unconsciousness. 


	2. Family Ties

She was swimming through dark water, that seemed too thick, too dark, even if it was night. She run her fingertips through it and held it close to her face. Just looking at it, she couldn't tell if it was water or not, but it slowly dribbled down her fingers, slower than it would if it was water. She looked around her, breathing a bit heavier.

As the clouds moved away from the moon, the liquid on her bare arms became colored. A low sound came from deep in her throat when she realized it was blood. But the sound she made wasn't from fear, it was from hunger. She needed the blood, needed it like she needed air. She dove underneath the water, swallowing as much as she could before she came up, sputtering, coughing and moaning all at the same time.

It tasted like the finest wine as it slid down her throat and she closed her eyes, her lips parted as she made a sound of complete ecstasy.

Someone was wading towards her in the water and she lazily tilted her head forward, looking at the person. It was definitely a man, but the moon was covered by clouds again and he was shadowed. "Devi. My beautiful granddaughter. Come to me. Give me some of your life, and I shall reward you."

For some reason, she had to move to him, had to go to the man. She didn't recognize which one of her grandfathers it was, but when she got close, she saw the young face of her grandfather Frost, who had died before she was born, long before. She recognized his face from pictures her father had shown her.

He took her hand and kissed her cheek softly. "Give me some of your life, Devi.."

"How?" She stammered out.

"Be quiet, and oh so still." He said, his voice rolling out, sounding like the purr of a cat almost. She nodded and he buried his face against her neck, biting down as hard as he could before driving a knife into her heart.

She awoke, screaming, and sat up quickly, clutching at her chest, half expecting it to be bleeding, and began breathing heavily. She looked around her and gasped. The man who had rescued her was sitting in a chair next to bed she was lying on. He gave her a slight nod and she started at him with wide eyes. "What- -who- -where am I?"

"That was a lot of questions. Which would you like me to answer first?" The man said, in a smooth, rolling voice. He steepled his fingers, leaning back and smiling at her slightly.

"Who are you?" She asked, quite shakily, her eyes wide. She run her hands along her arms, trying to warm herself up.

"Blade. Who are you?" He handed up a blanket after he answered her and she wrapped it around herself.

"Devi." She decided to leave out her last name, since he hadn't given his. "Where am I?"

"Headquarters. Not for long, but we live with it for now." He leaned forward slightly, and she became aware he was only wearing a pair of leather pants and a very strange looking vest.

"What happened?"

"You were attacked, I saved you. But the odd thing is, well, you healed every bite. I'm gonna ask you a question now, okay?"

She only nodded in response.

"Are you a vampire?"

"A vampire?" She smiled at him. "They're real?"

He didn't smile back, and hers slowly wilted on the edges, fading into a frown. "They're very real. They're growing in numbers, expanding immensely all of a sudden and I wonder if - " He shook his head, deciding not to tell her about Deacon Frost. Must not worry the mysterious girl. "I believe that you may be something else then, something, well, supernatural. Is there anything special you can do, something you'd never tell anyone, maybe out of fear of them rejecting you, maybe calling you a freak?"

She shook her head. "No, although, the men who attacked me, well- -" She again, shook her head. "They said some weird things to me."

"Such as?"

"That they needed my blood, to make, as silly as this sounds, to make my dead grandfather whole and complete again, but I, he died before I was born."

"What was your grandfather's name?"

"Deacon Frost. He was my father's d- - -"

Blade cut her off. "Deacon Frost?!?"

"Yes, that was his name, why do you ask, he's dead and I- - -"

Again, he cut her off. "He was a vampire, and I killed him. But if he's back and shit! La Magra!" He swept out of the room, shutting the door behind him. She rose an eyebrow, then sighed.

"Fine. I'll just stay here. That works."

(I know, crappy ending! Just, well, blah on you! That's right, I went there.)


	3. Grandpa Has Got A Plan

Deacon walked down the street, it was night. The moon shone brightly in the sky, and he smiled up at it, tilting his head to it. The pounding in his body began again and he looked around, then down at himself, growling slightly. "What the fuck is that noise?" He snarled, standing completely still for a moment, trying to hone in on the sound. When he did so, he realized it was definitely coming from him, but he didn't know exactly what part of him it was coming from. He grimaced and continued to move down the street.

Devi was dreaming again. This time, she sat on a windowsill of an old, run down home, one that had become dilapidated over the years. She recognized this place for some reason, but she didn't know exactly from where.

Arms wrapped around her waist, but she wasn't frightened. She knew whoever was behind her. She felt warm breath blowing against her neck and she shuddered, turning her head to look back. A hand came to her cheek, pushing her face back forward, not allowing her to turn around. "My dearest…I'm so hungry…" His voice was breathy, almost inhuman.

"Then eat something…" She answered softly.

"Maybe I will…what do you suggest I eat?" He asked, sliding his hands along her sides.

"I don't know what you like…" She trailed off, closing her eyes for a moment as she felt his warm tongue against her neck.

"Yes you do…" He whispered. "You know exactly what I want, don't you?"

"No, I don't know…I really don't…" She murmured.

"Your blood, dearest…" He tightened his grip around her waist, burying razor sharp teeth into her neck. She groaned out, feeling his sharp canines pierce her skin, feeling the blood begin to pulse and pour out of the two holes. And he drank it. Drank it all down as his body convulsed and shuddered behind her. She finally let out a shriek of terror, and he yanked her off the windowsill, tossing her to the floor. Her hand immediately went to her neck, and she felt the blood trickling out.

"Why are you doing this? What are you?" She cried out, scrambling backwards until her back hit a wall, causing her to gasp.

"I need your blood, Devi, you're my only family left…I need your blood to make La Magra whole again."

She frowned. "La Magra? What the fuck is that?" She asked in an angry voice, staring at him.

"Nothing of importance to you…but tonight…when the sky is dark and Blade is out to hunt, you must come to me, do you understand?" He whispered.

Devi shook her head. "No…not if you're going to kill me."

"I'm not going to kill you Devi; I simply need your blood." He said softly and she laughed.

"How is taking my blood not going to kill me?"

"Shhh….quiet." When those words exited his mouth, she immediately became quiet. "You have to come to me, Devi. Tonight. I need to finish this, do you understand?"

She nodded slowly.

"And what are you going to do tonight?"

"Leave, when Blade is out hunting, and go to you…" She whispered softly, and she wasn't surprised when the words came out of her mouth. What the hell was happening to her? She was losing all conscious thought…he was invading her mind.

"Do you know where I will be?" He asked her.

"Here…" She didn't even know how she knew that answer, but somehow she did. "Right here."

"Yes, yes…lovely." He smiled at her. "Time to wake up now."

She sat up with a start right after those words were spoken, breathing heavily. She found herself entangled in the blankets on the bed and she quickly struggled, trying to get out of them. She screamed in frustration and jerked forward, falling off the bed to the floor. She finally freed herself and stood up, holding a hand on her head. She couldn't even remember the dream she had. What had happened in it to make her so shaky? What was wrong with her?

Deacon sat across a very cute girl, smiling at her. He looked at his new watch (Which he had stolen from another man off the street) and checked the time. 5:30. It was going to be dark soon, and soon, Devi would be wandering out of Blade's headquarters and into his arms. Then the ritual could begin.


	4. Cards

Blade packed up all of his materials, getting ready to go out for the hunt, just like he did every night. He stood in front of the cold, metal table, staring down at his fuzzy reflection. He frowned slightly and lifted his head to see Devi standing in front of him with a concerned look on her face.

"Something is wrong." She spoke quickly, bluntly, and he raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" He asked, leaning forward against the table, watching her with a weary eye.

"I don't know, but something is wrong…I had another dream, I can't quite remember it…but…I…well, something is wrong."

"What was the dream about, you can't remember at all?"

She nodded. "It faded away too fast, I got distracted right when I woke up and now I can't remember."

He frowned again and she sighed softly. "I'm sorry, but something is really wrong. I don't think you should go hunting tonight."

"What do you mean, not go hunting? Tonight is a big night, it's Friday. Innocent teenage girls go out on Friday, and they're the biggest target of all." He said and she sighed again.

"I just really think you shouldn't go." She replied softly and he let out an exasperated sigh.

"Listen, Devi. I have to go out tonight; I go out hunting every Friday and Saturday, every night, almost. I save lives, every night. What if something big was to happen, thousands of people died, and I stayed home, because you told me too? I'm sorry, girl, but we're just not that close yet."

"But Blade, I"

He cut her off. "No! I am going out tonight and that is final. You are to stay inside, and not to argue with me anymore. Do you understand me?"

She frowned and stared at him. "You're not my father. You can't speak to me that way."

He growled, and grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. "I'm leaving. Goodbye Devi, see you later tonight. Whistler can keep you company." He motioned upwards to the cat walk, where Whistler stood, watching them with a raised eyebrow.

Blade quickly stalked out of the "headquarters" leaving Devi standing in the middle of the room. She looked up at Whistler. "Is he always like that?"

Whistler spoke, a cigarette dangling from his lips. "What? An asshole?"

She smirked slightly and nodded. "That, yes…and stubborn. Is he always that stubborn?"

"Has been ever since I've known him." He smiled warmly at her and she watched him as he continued to speak. "Listen, kid. How about we play a game of cards or something, get your mind off of whatever it's on."

She smiled. "That would be nice."

He limped down off the catwalk, and moved over to the table. He pulled up chairs for the both of them, and sat down in one across from her. He grabbed a deck of cards from his pocket and began to shuffle it as she sat down.

"What game are we playing?" She asked with a small smile and he shrugged.

"What do you like?"

"I've never played cards before." She said softly and he let out a sound, somewhat between a grunt and chuckle.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, I've never played cards before."

"Well, I suppose I can teach you, right? Can't be too hard to learn how to play cards." He smiled at her and she smiled back.

Deacon sat on the floor of the old, abandoned building, frowning. "Where the fuck is she?" He growled, standing up quickly. "WHY ISN'T SHE HERE!" He picked up a random piece of wood off the floor and threw it at the wall, watching it shatter into a million pieces. "And again with that fucking NOISE!" He shouted, pounding a hand against his torso repeatedly, as if he could make the sound stop. He stalked the room back and forth, breathing heavily. "Why is this not working the way I planned? Why won't the girl just sneak out and come to me?" He plopped back down on the floor. "I'll give her time, but if she does not come here…I will get her myself."

Devi still sat up at one in the morning, playing cards with Whistler. She had won about a hundred dollars from him playing Texas Hold 'Em, and she was hoping to win more. She placed her bet and stared at him, giving him her best poker face, even if she had never played before. He smiled at her and shook his head.

"Your poker face is terrible kid." He said with a chuckle and she grinned at him.

"Yeah, but do you know if I have a bad hand or a good hand?" She asked him, and he laughed, shaking his head. She liked this. It was like Whistler was her father, almost, and she had never gotten this much attention from her father. Well, besides the fact that Whistler could be her grandfather, of course.

"No, kid, I don't know. So put 'em down." He laid out his cards.

"Two kings, pretty good." She tapped her finger against her lips, mockingly thinking. She then laid down her hand and stuck her tongue out at him. "Ha ha, I have a full house!"

He laughed and pushed the money towards her. "Good job, kid. I'm proud of ya. I taught you how to play Hold 'Em well."

She smiled and stood up, stretching. "Maybe it's time I went to sleep…or just to bed at least."

"And maybe it's time you listen to the orders you are given!" A voice echoed throughout the "headquarters" and Whistler quickly grabbed his shot gun. "Hide, Devi. Get underneath the table, now."

"But Whistler, I can't"

"Do it! I don't want you getting hurt. When I give you the signal, run." He said in a soft voice, looking over at her. She quickly nodded and climbed underneath the table, biting at her lip.

"Whistler…" She whispered and he didn't look down at her, but he did answer.

"What?"

"Who is it, who's there?" She asked, and he frowned, shaking his head slowly.

"I don't know." He answered in a low voice, and then shouted. "Show your face, you fucking coward!"

"How do you know it's not more then one coward again, Whistler?" The voice growled and Whistler frowned.

"Deacon…I thought Blade killed you."

"Me too. But apparently, you can't kill the dead." Deacon answered and laughed. That laugh sent a shudder down Devi's spine. "And honestly, Whistler, do you think putting her underneath a table is going to keep her from me?"

Whistler frowned. "No, but at least she doesn't have to see your ugly face, Deacon."

"And neither do you." Out of the shadows came a dart that stuck into Whistler's neck. A look of surprise came upon his face before he fell back against the floor, completely unconscious, but not dead. Devi screamed and quickly climbed out from underneath the table, scrambling forward along the floor. Deacon made no attempt to stop her. She didn't know her way out; she wasn't going to be going very far…but, then again…

Deacon quickly ran up in front of her, hitting the door before she could. She let out a scream and scrambled backwards. "You're…you're my grandfather Frost…but you're…you're dead, long dead!"

"Am I? Because I'm right here, dearest. And I think it's time for us to go, wouldn't you say?" He said in a soft whisper and she shook her head rapidly.

"No! NO!" She screamed and he reached out, grabbing her arm and yanking her forward.

"Fine then, we'll do it the hard way." He pulled out another one of the darts, quickly stabbing it into her shoulder. He didn't want to mark her neck yet, but he found himself staring at it as she fell limp in his arms.

"Time for the ritual." He said with a large smile, hoisting her over his shoulder and wandering out of the "headquarters."

That's right…I ended it there…with really no advance in the storyline. YES!

"If I don't get tacos, I'll explode! It's happened before….TACOOOOOOO!" –Gir (Sorry, had an urge to write that down, for some odd reason)


	5. Just Like A Human Creature

It was pitch black. It took Devi a moment to realize she was looking at the inside of her eyelids, but when she finally did open her eyes, it was still darker then dark. She swallowed hard, sitting up and groping at the air blindly. Her fingertips grazed against something hard and mental, and she was afraid to touch it again, what if it was sharp? She had no idea where she was. The last thing she remembered was….Deacon. He had taken her! Her mind immediately went to Whistler. Was he okay? What had happened to him? And what was going to happen to her?

The sound of a large mental door opening made her snap her head to the side, and she watched with fearful eyes as light flooded the room and a large, muscular man stepped into the space. He smiled widely at her and closed the door behind him, sending her falling back into darkness. She scrambled backwards and her body slammed into the wall. She let out a wince and put a hand against the wall as footsteps came to her. She felt a hand wrap around her wrist, jerking her forward roughly.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" She asked in a frightened, high pitched voice, trying to pull away. But it was useless; his grip was quite tight around her wrist.

"Shut up, human. You are here to serve your purpose and not ask any questions about it, do you understand?" His voice was deep, and gruff, almost a growl.

"No, I…please, just let me go. I promise, I won't do anything, I won't even tell Blade about anything, I promise…" She said softly and he let out a sharp barking laugh in response.

"Just like a human creature. Begging for your life because you know the end is near. Embrace it, human, and maybe it won't be so frightening." He said and pulled her forward.

"Just tell me what's going on, please!"

He whirled around, glaring at her. "Stupid, idiotic human! Serve your purpose!"

"What is my purpose?"

"To bleed for La Magra!"

"And what the hell is La Magra?" Devi asked, her voice rising.

"FUCK! Just do as you are told, human, don't make me break your neck." He growled and turned around again.

"I don't think you could do it. Deacon would get mad at you, wouldn't he….he would get angry if you broke my neck because you need live blood. I can say whatever I please."

"I will gladly take it onto myself to kill you when the time comes."

"Oh? Really?"

"Yes, really." He muttered and pulled her forward. She fought him, digging her feet into the ground.

"Just let me go!" She cried out loudly, pulling against his hold.

He growled and turned to look at her. She slammed her fist as hard as she could into his face, and it made an impact. She thought she heard a crack, praying she had broken his nose.

He snarled again and she looked at him, calmly. "Maybe if you weren't so cold, I wouldn't have hit you."

"And maybe if stupid humans would shut their mouths I wouldn't be tempted to kill them before their time comes!" He growled, and yanked her towards the door, opening it and pulling her out of the room and into the light.

Deacon sat perched on the side of a table, his hands folded together, resting on top of his knees. "Where is that damned girl?" He muttered, staring off down the hallway to see if one of his men and Devi were coming yet. He heard shouting at the end of the hall, shadows danced along the wall as Devi's voice echoed against them. "Let me go! Just…let me go, you stupid bastard!" A loud growl and Devi letting out a sound of pain….then silence. Deacon smiled and hopped off the table, walking over to the hallway as Devi and Lucas, his new guard, entered the room.

Lucas let go of her wrist and she let her arm drop to her side. Her wrist hung limply from her arm, almost as if it wasn't attached anymore. Her face was twisted slightly in pain, and tears trailed down her cheeks. But she didn't make a sound. Deacon looked at Lucas and sighed. "What did you do to her fuckin' arm, Lucas?"

"She protested too much, and she wouldn't shut up. So I broke her wrist." He answered gruffly and Deacon growled, slamming a closed fist into Lucas' face, sending him flying backwards. He then turned to Devi, stepping over to her. He reached out and took hold of her wrist, looking at it. "Seems as though he broke the bone, tore the muscle, ligament….lucky if you'll be able to use it again. Must hurt like fuck."

She frowned at him. "Really….wow…I never would have known it hurt."

He smirked. "Ah, sarcasm. It's settled, you are related to me."

She continued to frown, but pain radiated from her body as he flipped her wrist around in his hand. She was tempted to scream, but she didn't want to satisfy him. "Let go of me." She whispered, afraid to talk any louder.

Deacon simply dropped her wrist and she squeezed her eyes shut, letting out a tiny whimper of pain. She couldn't help it. "Now, Devi, dear, we're going to go and get this fucking ritual done, do you understand me? Don't play anymore fuckin' games and you'll be dead and…well, you'll be six feet under. Now come on."

"Was that supposed to be encouraging? Because…that was far from it."

He growled and grabbed her hurt wrist, clenching his fist around it and yanking her towards him. If her wrist already hadn't had been broken, he would have broken it. But she let out a scream as he furthered damaged her already destroyed wrist. He snarled in her face, and pulled her down the hallway.

Whistler slowly opened his eyes, trying to remember what happened. When it all came rushing back to him, he quickly stood up, racing over to the phone and picking it up, dialing Blade's cell phone. He thanked himself for forcing Blade to get one, and held the phone to his ear, breathing heavily.

Blade picked up on the other line, sounding slightly angered. "What is it, old man?"

"Devi….Deacon, he took her…something about a ritual…Deacon is alive, Blade. And you know what that means."

"We're fucked."

"Yep. And La Magra might still be inside of him…" Whistler said softly, almost fearfully. "The shit is hitting the fan, Blade." The fear faded from his voice and he waited for a response.

"Yeah, I know. Where did he take her?"

"How the fuck am I supposed to know?"

"I'll be there in 10 minutes." He hung up without saying goodbye, and Whistler was used to it.

That's right, that's the ending! Do something about it. (Sorry about the short chapter, I really am.)


	6. 10 Needles

Chapter 6.

The table was cold underneath Devi's back. She stared up at the ceiling as Deacon moved around her, setting things down next to her. She wanted to look, to see what he was doing, but he had placed a strap over her forehead, holding her head down against the table. The heavy, brown, leather straps were tight across her wrists, her chest, her thighs and calves. She couldn't even feel her wrist anymore and that was almost a relief. He had shoved a cloth into her mouth and put tape over it, tired of hearing her whimper about her wrist. He moved to look down at her, smirking. "Comfy"  
She shook her head as much as the strap would allow and he laughed softly. "Thank you, by the way, for restoring La Magra. For letting me drain you." He said with a smile before picking up a rather large needle, holding it in front of her face. "I'm going to put about 10 of these in your body, drain you dry. How does that sound"  
Devi let out a growl underneath the cloth, yelled a swear, but he simply laughed, knowing she had insulted him in some way. "Of course. You're welcome." He said and moved to prepare the rest of the supplies.

Blade had only stopped by headquarters to grab more weapons before leaving. Whistler had argued with him and asked him where he planned on going, but Blade knew exactly where to go. The temple. Deacon wasn't smart enough to take it anywhere else. Or he just didn't give a fuck. He was confident about this and that made Blade pissed. He tore down the street in his car, towards the desert. He knew how to get there but damn it, if Deacon finished the ritual before he did, the whole world was fucked. He got lucky last time. And it was short lived. So fuck it all, he wasn't going to get lucky this time. He was going to win. He was going to kill Deacon Frost and make sure he didn't come back this time. He was going to cut him in a million pieces and scatter them in a million different directions and he was going to enjoy it. He was going to fucking kill Deacon Frost.

Devi looked up at Deacon, eyes wide as he pushed the table down the hallway, smirking down at her. "You know, for my granddaughter, you're pretty hot. Good genes, I suppose." He had taken the gag out of her mouth, allowed her to talk. "You're disgusting. Fucking digusting. Your son had sex to have me! I'm your son's daughter. That's disgusting." She muttered and he laughed. "I'm a vampire. We're not disgusted by much, babe. Living for more than 50 years as a vampire, gives you a new perspective on life." "What? You become a incestous pedophile?" She asked and he laughed.  
"Yeah, that's it." He continued to push the table down the hall, ending up in a rather large room, a temple. From the looks of it, Devi thought it was some sacrifical temple. Shit. 


	7. Bright Red, Like Candy Canes

Chapter 7

Thanks for all the nice reviews guys.

Her heart was pounding in her ears...it was so loud she could hardly hear what the man at the hospital was saying to her. Her heartbeat was faint, but she heard it like drums at a concert. It was so loud. The man was shaking her shoulder as her eyes slid shut, telling her to stay awake. All she could murmur was "Blade..." before her eyelids got too heavy, before her heart got too loud. She was dying.

Deacon laughed loudly as he looked down at her, the needles in her body, the tubes attached, blood pouring into a large bowl. She found it hard to breathe, her body shaking as she bit down on her lip, staring over at him with wide eyes. Her blood was coming out so fast and there was so much of it. Bright red, like candy canes. Her eyes darted back and forth as she breathed heavily, her entire body trembling. Her fingertips twitched and he watched her, watched the bowl fill up with blood. She was so scared...her stomach in knots as she felt her eyelids grow heavy. Deacon slapped her, hard. "You stay awake until I've drained you dry, you little bitch." He said in an angry voice, but he had a smirk on his face.  
A loud noise. A crash. She tried to turn her head, but it was as if her entire body didn't work anymore, she couldn't move. Something shook the temple and some of her blood sloshed and fall out of the bowl. Deacon growled and turned to look at the doorway. "Blade. Fuck." He said before moving out of the room quickly, leaving Devi alone.

Blade had decided a bomb would get Deacon's attention away from the girl long enough for Whistler to get her out. The old man was quick, despite his handicap. He knew by the time Deacon found him, Whistler would have already taken the girl to a hospital. Deacon's voice boomed down the hallways and Blade smirked. Always the showoff. "Blade! You stupid fucker, where the fuck are you?" Blade leaned against the wall, sword in hand, waiting for his archnemesis to find him. "BLADE! FUCK!" His voice was closer now and Deacon emerged from the hallway, staring at Blade with angry eyes. "What the fuck is your problem"  
Blade's eyebrow lifted and he smirked. "My problem? My problem is that you're trying to turn the whole world." "And what the fuck is wrong with that"  
"A lot of things, Deacon. A lot of things"  
"Just because I...listen. I should be on your side. You're a vampire, I'm a vampire. Fuck, you're one of the most powerful vampires out there. And soon, I will be too. We should just join each other and get over it. We'd make a great team." "Good try, Deacon. But your little speech isn't going to work. We're at war here. I'm not going to join you." He lifted his sword and tightened his grip on it. "Is this going to be a fair fight? Or do you not have a weapon"  
"I don't have one"  
"That confident in yourself Deacon?" "Well, I figured you wouldn't find me"  
"I'm not stupid"  
"No." Blade started at Deacon, raising an eyebrow. The man should be fighting him, not having a conversation. He didn't understand why Deacon was so at ease. "The girl is probably dead by now." Deacon said and smirked, looking at Blade.  
"She probably is. But your blood is gone." "Excuse me"  
"Your blood is gone. Go look." He motioned with his head towards the main room and Deacon growled, running down the hall. Blade followed him, dragging his hand along the wall, moving slowly. He smirked when he heard Deacon let out a loud, angry scream, moving back to face Blade, breathing heavily. "Where the fuck did it go"  
"Whistler brought some syran wrap with him. Put it over the bowl, grabbed the girl and took her." "He can't be far. I'll catch up with him." Deacon growled and turned, but Blade placed the blade of the sword on the back of his neck. "No you won't." "Fine, kill me Blade." "It'll be easier this time. You're human Deacon." 


End file.
